1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apovincaminic acid derivatives, and more particularly relates to apovincaminic acid derivatives having high therapeutic effect on cerebrovascular injuries, peripheral vessel injuries, angina pectoris and hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been known apovincaminic acid derivatives having high therapeutic effect on cerebrovascular injuries, peripheral vessel injuries, angina pectoris and hypertension in Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 56-71091 and 59-62590. However, the pharmacological activity of these compounds is not sufficient, and there is a need for appearance of apovincaminic acid derivatives having stronger pharmaceutical effect on cerebrovascular injuries, peripheral vessel injuries, angina pectoris and hypertension.
As a result of various researches, the present inventors have found that certain nitroxyalkyl esters of apovincaminic acid have an excellent increase effect on blood flow and an antihypertensive effect, and have accomplished the present invention.